


Tu vas me détruire !

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Tate et Stiles se sont rencontrés un soir de Saint-Valentin et ils ont pris l'habitude de fêter ce moment... à leur façon





	Tu vas me détruire !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour  
> ceci est un OS que j'avais écrit pour la Saint-Valentin 2017  
> Crossover Teen wolf - American Horror Story S1 murder house  
> Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-corrections  
> AHS et TW ne sont pas à moi.  
> Warning : c'est un peu... bizarre et j'ai failli versé dans le gore à un moment donné avant de me souvenir que c'était quand même un texte pour la Saint-Valentin, alors j'ai viré sur autre chose.  
> Bonne lecture

 

**Tu vas me détruire**

 

Des illusions !

C'est ce que tu me sers depuis des années, mon amour.

Des illusions !

Aussi belles qu’irréelles,

Et je n'en peux plus, en ce jour.

Tu m'avais promis la Lune, je crois...

Mais je n'en ai pas vu l'ombre...

Sauf au-dessus de ma tête ou à travers des brumes.

Tu m'as promis l'éternité... et au final, c'est moi qui te l'ai donnée.

C'est moi qui suis mort en premier

Et qui t’ai tué

Pour que tu restes à mes côtés.

C'est ce que tu voulais...

* * *

 

\- Tate, peux-tu arrêter avec tes poésies ?

Le blond leva la tête de son cahier d'écriture et cligna des paupières. Avait-il récité à voix haute ? Sûrement.

\- J'essayais quelque chose de nouveau. Tu sais que... aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Je n'oublie jamais cette date. C'est celle-là même où l'on s'est rencontré. Quand tu as pu sortir de la maison. C'est là que j'ai su que ma vie serait avec toi, autant que la tienne serait avec moi.

\- C'est là que j'ai su que j'étais foutu.

\- Tu es parfois trop dramatique, Tate.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et les lumières de la pièce se mirent à vaciller rapidement.

\- Maîtrise ta colère, Void, tu auras besoin de garder de l'énergie pour ce soir. Et merci de ne pas faire encore sauter les ampoules dans toute la maison, c'est commode parfois d'avoir de la lumière.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Il appréciait que très moyennement que Tate lui donne des ordres de cette façonet se montre ironique. Le grand poète à deux ronds qui était son compagnon de vie... plutôt, son compagnon de mort... depuis cinq ans maintenant, jour pour jour.

\- Combien ce soir ? demanda Tate en se levant de la chaise où il était assis depuis un bon moment.

\- 17 !

\- Comme tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux, mon cher Void. Un cadeau avec ça ?

\- Surprends-moi ! Étonne-moi ! Coupe-moi le souffle, Tate !

Tate sourit et un air diabolique se dessina sur son charmantvisage. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles et disparut presque aussitôt. Stiles resta seul, pensif. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait son amour un peu plus tôt et relut les quelques phrases notées en rouge dans le cahier de Tate. Le jeune blond avait toujours eu un côté de sa personnalité un peu trop tourné vers le drame **,** le morbide, la tristesse, et Stiles l'aimait pour ça.

* * *

oo00oo

Quand Stiles avait rencontré Tate, c'était le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Le blond l'avait croisé dans un parc. Il lui avait souri et il lui avait dit :

\- Salut, je m'appelle Tate. Je suis mort. Ça te dit de sortir avec moi ?

Stiles en était resté muet d'étonnement. C'était qui ce mec qui venait lui proposer ainsi de sortir avec lui ? Et comment ça, il était mort ?

\- ...

\- Je sais, ça paraît un peu rapide.

\- Ce n’est pas le fait que tu m'invites à sortir qui me terrifie, c'est... Comment peux-tu être mort et me parler ?

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer. Il y a un endroit où on pourrait être ensemble pour toujours... mais il faut que tu meures toi aussi pour cela, sinon ça ne marche pas vraiment et je vais être jaloux que tu puisses sortir et pas moi. En fait, je sais qui tu es en réalité. Je sais quel démon tu abrites. Je te connais, Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles cligna des yeux. Comment ce Tate pouvait savoir quel était le démon qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de lui ?

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de Stiles, Tate précisa :

\- Un Nogitsune... c'est tellement puissant que son aura vibre tout autour de toi, même s’il est endormi. Il suffirait de très peu d'électricité pour qu'il se réveille. N’est-ce pas ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus de toute façon. Il était trop surpris pour parler.

\- Toi, moi, le mal… pour l’éternité. Ça te tente ?

Stiles y réfléchit trois secondes, se leva et tendit sa main à Tate qui la lui prit sans attendre plus longtemps. Le blond emmena le brun chez lui, le tua… et leur amour put commencer à s’épanouir entre les murs de la Murder House…

* * *

oo00oo

Le problème, c’est que le Nogitsune était joueur et tueur aussi. Il était maléfique, mais Tate l’aimait pour cette raison-là, même si, pour assouvir ses besoins de jeu et de sang, il devait constamment attirer des gens chez eux pour les piéger. Des jeux sanglants qui se terminaient dans les cris, la douleur, l’horreur… Plus il était possible pour Void de contempler des séances de torture s’achevant dans les pleurs et l’hémoglobine, plus il était heureux. Tate n’était pas comme ça. Bien sûr, il avait aussi son petit côté maléfique, bien sûr il aimait la mort et n’hésitait pas à l’infliger sans ménagement, mais Void était pire. Void était le MAL dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa monstruosité et il avait _besoin_ de tuer desgens. Toujours plus. Chaque année toujours plus et ce soir-là, il en demandait 17 et un cadeau. Tate devrait lui trouver ça. C’était toujours à Tate d’attirer le monde à la maison, toujours à lui de faire une soirée portes ouvertes, ou une soirée Saint-Valentin ou un truc du style. Ce soir, ça allait être soirée Saint- Valentin pour célibataires en quête d’un moment de partie de jambes en l’air sans lendemain. Il fallait bien ça pour que Void puisse tuer 17 personnes en une seule soirée.

* * *

 

Tate scruta la salle dans son intégralité et promena son regard sur les 15 personnes présentes dans la salle. 15 ? Et la soirée allait commencer sous peu. Qu’allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il en manquait deux… presque… parce qu’une des femmes présente dans la salle était enceinte de 7 mois et demi… mais pour Void, il en manquerait quand même deux. Void avait un seul principe, il ne tuait pas les enfants… du moins, pas ceux qui étaient déjà nés. Tuerait-il celui dans le ventre de la femme pour satisfaire son besoin de sang pour cette année ?

Le blond secoua la tête lentement. Il soupira, se dirigea vers l’escalier, laissant les _invités_ faireconnaissance et monta au premier étage de la Murder House. Il s’arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qu’il partageait avec Void et attendit que celle-ci s’ouvre sur le Nogitsune qui le scruta en penchant la tête sur le côté droit. Une ampoule éclata à quelques mètres de Tate et il sursauta légèrement.

\- Tu n’as pas réussi, n’est-ce pas ? Je peux sentir ta gêne de là où je suis. Combien ?

\- Quinze, mais une des femmes est enceinte de 7 mois et demi.

\- Il manque quand même une personne. J’avais demandé 17.

\- Je sais… et tu sais quoi ? Je me propose pour être le numéro 17 et en même temps, le cadeau que tu voulais. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?

Void releva la tête lentement. Les lumières de toute la maison vacillèrent en même temps, s’éteignant et se rallumant à un rythme effréné et quelques ampoules qui ne tinrent pas le choc explosèrent dans un bruit de verre brisé.

\- Libère-les tous. Fais leur peur, raconte-leur ce que tu veux, mais libère-les et viens me rejoindre au sous-sol. J’ai des idées…

Void disparut aussitôt et Tate soupira deux fois, d’abord de soulagement et ensuite de dépit… il savait plus ou moins à quoi il aurait droit cette nuit.

Tate redescendit et se rendit compte qu’il n’aurait pas besoin de jeter les gens dehors, ils étaient déjà tous partis. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de découvrir planté derrière lui, l’air soucieux, l’un des anciens morts qui habitait la demeure depuis son décès brutal provoqué par Void, deux ans auparavant.

\- On s’est occupé de vos invités… on va sortir un peu, tous. Je crois que… c’est pas la bonne soirée pour nous et encore moins pour toi. Va le rejoindre.

Tate acquiesça et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Endroit humide et sombre que Tate affectionnait énormément. Void s’y trouvait. Il se tenait, silencieux, debout, dans un recoin sombre. Tate entendit un bruit de chaînes en fer qui s’entrechoquaient et il vit une chaise. Il s’assit dessus sans prononcer un mot, et il attendit en retenant son souffle. Void adorait ménager ses effets, les distiller avec lenteur ; il usait et abusait de ce procédé, aussi se retourna-t-il très doucement, avec une lenteur insupportable et sourit avant d’exhiber les grosses chaînes en fer rouillé qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Il se dirigea vers Tate, se pencha vers son visage, lécha lentement ses lèvres et s’agenouilla devant lui tout en attachant les chaînes autour de son corps.

\- Là… tu es bien ?

\- Bof.

\- Parfait… tu n’as pas réussi à me satisfaire…alors, j’ai envie de jouer avec toi. Tu es prêt ?

\- Toujours, pour toi, susurra le blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

Void passa ses mains lentement sur les jambes de Tate, remontant vers les cuisses et il colla son nez contre l’entrejambe de son amour qui sursauta légèrement et haleta aussitôt.

\- Du calme… pas de précipitation, souffla Void en défaisant lentement la braguette du jean de son amant.

\- C’est- c’est quoi le pl-plan ? demanda Tate, la voix hachée par le désir.

\- Ça risque de t’étonner, mais j’ai envie de te faire passer la meilleure Saint-Valentin de ta vie. Accroche-toi bien à ta chaise, je vais te faire mourir de plaisir !

* * *

oo00oo

Tate ouvrit les yeux le matin du 15 février. Il vit Stiles, endormi à côté de lui, une jambe dépassant de la fine couverture rouge qui le recouvrait. Tate se leva en s’étirant et tira lentement sur la couverture pour découvrir le corps nu de Stiles. Il sourit en regardant les longues jambes fuselées, les poils foncés ponctuant comme un ornement savant la peau claire de ce corps magnifique. Le sexe mou, reposant entre les jambes de son amant. Les grains de beauté disséminés ci-et-là sur la peau laiteuse. Les cheveux bruns en bataille. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage d’ange maléfique et il se dirigea, nu, vers son bureau. Il ouvrit son cahier rouge et fut surpris de voir des mots écrit en noir, d’une belle écriture ronde et régulière.

Je veux ton âme.

Je veux ta passion.

Je veux ta vie.

Je veux ta mort.

Je te veux tout à moi.

Pour l’éternité

Et peut-être plus encore.

Je veux que tu me tues chaque jour.

Je veux que tu me détruises encore.

Je veux tes souffles sur ma peau.

Je veux ta chaleur dans mes bras.

Offre-moi tout ton être,

Ton air, ta souffrance et ton bonheur.

Offre-moi tout ton temps,

Le moindre moment dont tu disposes.

Tate relut trois fois les mots de Stiles ou ceux de Void plutôt, parce que ce n’étaient pas des mots que Stiles aurait pu dire. Son amour avait deux personnalités. Une douce rarement présente et celle venue de l’Enfer qu’il avait réveillée juste après avoir tué le jeune homme. Tate se leva lentement et se recoucha sur le lit en prenant Stiles contre lui. Le brun grogna un peu et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

\- Void, souffla Tate à l’oreille de son amour, j’ai lu tes mots et j’ai deux choses à te dire. Premièrement, n’écris plus jamais à l’encre noire dans mon cahier, et deuxièmement, moi aussi, je veux que tu me détruises à petit feu… détruis-moi de la même façon que cette nuit. Lentement, doucement… avec amour. Tous les jours et- … Tu penses que je suis fou ? demanda le blond, surpris par l’expression un peu étrange que Stiles affichait. Tate se figea quand un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Yes, I think you're crazy ... And I love you for it ! *

* * *

 

*Je pense que tu es fou ... Et je t'aime pour ça

Merci à Lydia Martin pour m'avoir soufflé cette phrase un jour à propos du ship State

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce texte vous a plu.  
> à bientôt  
> KitsuneA


End file.
